A Hell of a ride!
by LostSacrifice
Summary: This story takes place after Last Sacrifice so it contains SPOILERS! Rose and Dimitri wake up after a night of hard partying, but they don't remember much of it... soon they start to remember and everything is just plain CRAZY! read and review!
1. Hangover

**A.N.: I own NOTHING! All the characters belongs to Richelle Mead whom wrote the Vampire Academy series!**

**This take place after Last Sacrifice, so it may contain SPOILERS. **

**The story may contain some misspelling and a few grammatical errors, I'm from Sweden so please be patient with me:)**

**_Read and Review _(:**

**xoxo LostSacrifice**

**

* * *

**

_A hell of a ride_

a Vampire Academy fanfic

by LostSacrifice

**xX RPOV Xx **

_Oh my head!_

My eyes flew open but as soon as they've opened up they shut close, gosh it was so BRIGHT!

A silent moaning made me open my eyes again and this time they were prepared for the light that streamed through a wide open window. _Midday_, I thought midnight in vampire schedule.

_Where am I? _The blue wallpaper that covered the walls in the light room made me non wiser as to where I was.

I searched for the source of the moaning noise I've heard earlier and my eyes landed on Dimitri´s clean shaved face. I felt how a smile started to grow on my face as I reached out to touch his gorgeous hair that now where loose and messy.

His eyes flew open and with trained guardian reflexes he grabbed my hand and flung himself on top of me, he landed with a thug and I saw how he grimaced. When he saw that it was me he smiled and leaned down to kiss me. Our lips met in a sweet kiss of pure love, he started to deepened the kiss but suddenly stopped.

"My head!" he said, again with that grimace covering his handsome face with pain.

"Hangover?" I asked and laughed, my head hurt too though I wasn't going to let him know that.

"uhu..." was all he said when he rolled of me and covered his eyes with his arm.

With his arm that wasn't busy covering his eyes he pulled me close to his chest, I realized he had no shirt on.

"Where's your shirt?" I asked, he moaned. Gosh, his head must hurt... BAD. Dimitri moved his arm away from his eyes, he squinted as he peered down on his naked chest. His head fell back again and landed on the floor with a deep thug.

"Yeblya osle pokachal zalupa!"**(A.N. Google translate is the shit!xD) **he literally screamed out and he held the back of his head with his free hand.

"You got to teach me Russian swearing!" I teased him. I didn't actually know WHAT he'd just said, but I recognized that tone in his voice that told me he'd just said something bad... and I mean REALLY BAD.

"It just seams so damn fun to be able to swear without anyone knowing what you are saying" I smiled. My head throbbed.

Dimitri squinted at me with a small smile appearing at that gorgeous face of his.

"Where are we anyways?" I asked him, maybe he had better memory of what had happened last night. But as he looked around in the bright room I saw that he was just as clueless as I.

"I... don't know..." he admitted.

"We must have partying quite hard last night" I looked at the empty vodka bottles that literally covered the floor. Dimitri sat up, looked around the room and nodded slightly. Then his brown eyes turned against me.

"I see I'm not the only one without a shirt..." he said with a grin "or pants..." he added with a frown. When I looked down at my body I was completely naked and so was he and my eyes was drawn against his naked body. I could act professional and not look, but still... I'm a 18 year old girl, and beside me is a sexy, naked Russian god. How could I NOT look.

He noticed my hungry eyes on his naked body and laughed.

"Both of us is having a terrible hangover, and you think of sex."he looked amused.

"Hey! It's not like you're not checking me out..." I said with a quiet laugh.

I rose and looked at my tall Russian.

"You think we should go look for our clothes? " I asked him and with a slight nod he rose and started to walk around in the blue room searching after our clothes.

_10 minutes la_ter...

"I still can't find them anywhere" Dimitri said with a silent moan.

"I'm sick of this! We're leaving" I announced as I opened the door witch surprisingly didn't lead out in a public hallway, Dimitri and I entered another room this time with green wallpapers.

"Damn..." I said quietly.

"Look, our clothes!" Dimitri said happily, no signs of the earlier hangover. He strutted forward towards the pile of clothing lying on the floor.

While we got dressed I wondered how we ended up there in the first place.

_I don't seem to remember anything from last night... c'mon Rose THINK! _My brain worked feverishly. _What is the last thing you remember? _I asked myself.

**xX** Flash back Xx

"Hey fire boy!" I ran after Christian "You've seen Liss?" I asked him.

"She's outside in her private garden. Just saw her." he answered.

"'Seen' or had sex with?" I laughed. A moroi couple that walked by me and fire boy watched us with big eyes, I see they weren't used to that people talked so opened about sex.

"Both actually" Christian laughed, I wasn't the only one noticing the couples enormous eyes.

"ewww! For that I'm happy the bond is gone, I don't get to see you naked!" I said while mimicking a puke.

"I believe you liked to see me naked, you really need to see a real man instead of guardian Belikov." he said with a grin.

"HAHA! Dimitri is ten times the man that you are, I mean it..." I said with a evil grin.

"AAAAH!" Christian gripped his head with both of his hands and looked terrified "I don't wanna know such a thing Rose! He's my fucking guardian, now I'm not going to be able to look at him without thinking of him and you in bed... AAAH!" Fire boy ran away from me... and FAST.

"What have you now done" I heard a voice behind me ask.

"Just told fire boy that you are ten times the man he is..." I told Dimitri.

"He wouldn't run away like that if what you said wasn't bad.. so what was it you exactly told him?" Dimitri looked at me with amused eyes.

"Just that your manhood is ten times bigger than his..." I said like it wasn't a big deal, but Dimitri thought otherwise.

"You did WHAT?" he almost yelled.

"Relax comrade" I said putting my man eater smile on.

He softened.

"Where are you going anyways?" he asked me.

"Liss, wanna come?" I asked him, he hadn't met Lissa in weeks and if I knew him (which I did) he missed her. The bond that they got after she turned him back to dhampir made them close.

"Yeah." he answered me happily.

As we walked the way to Lissa´s quarters he took my hand in his.

Before we entered Lissa´s home he swooped me up in his arms and our lips met in a passionate kiss.

Right when I was about to deepen the kiss he pulled away and smile.

"Let's go inside." he announced.

Lissa was running around in the big apartment, the queens dorm, in and out of the door that led out into the garden. She didn't notice me and Dimitri.

"Hey Liss, what's happening?" I asked her. She screamed and flew three feet up in the air.

"Oh, it's you" she breathed when she saw that it was only Dimitri and me.

"I'm having a party tonight, you both are invited" Dimitri opened his mouth, I knew he would say that he can't take a night of.

"And don't say that you can't take a night of, I'm the queen it's done, both of you are free today and tomorrow!" she smiled at Dimitri´s surprised face and so did I.

Now she turned to me.

"What did you scare Christian with? He was running through the hallway like the toothpaste monster or something where chasing him!" she said and I laughed at her parable.

"You really don't want to know" Dimitri said before I got to open my mouth. Later I decided.

"Very well... don't be late tonight! 3 am" she said.

"May I ask who is going to be joining us?" I asked, I didn't want to meet Adrian right now. I really felt sorry for him, I do love him... just not as much as I love Dimitri.

"You can ask but you won't be getting any names" Lissa said with a evil smile painted on her face.

Yepp... Adrian was DEFENETLY coming.

"Liss..." I trailed off.

"No Rose! You are coming! Or I will be mad!" Lissa pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she'll be here" Dimitri said with a smile.

We left Lissa with her preparations. And the rest of the day swished passed my vision, soon I wore a sexy red dress without shoulder straps. I was doing my make up when I got a text on the cellphone all guardians got.

**From: Dimitri 3**

**I'll come pick you up in 10 minutes! ;)**

**To: Dimitri 3**

**Okay :p**

Soon a knock on the door interrupted me and my make up.

"Come in! The door is open!" I yelled.

Dimitri walked in to the room dressed in a pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt with a black jacket over. It was actually nice to see him in something ells than that duster of his. He wore his hair in his usual tassel. Gosh, was he sexy?

His hungry eyes looked at the dress, it didn't cover much skin. I smiled and turned towards the mirror and continued fixing my make up.

Soon we left my room and where going to Lissa´s quarters. We didn't even have to knock, Lissa stood there and waited for us.

"Late as usual Rose" Lissa smiled a big smile, she wore a short green dress, the same jade color as her eyes, and her hair was braided in a long beautiful blond braid with small pearls braided in some kind of net in her hair.

"Hey, perfection take time!" I said laughing.

"Can't we play truth or dare?" I heard a voice from inside the room and when we came inside I saw it was Jill, Lissa´s sister, or Jailbait that Adrian liked to call her.

"I'm on!" Eddie said.

"Me to!" I said laughing.

All eyes turned against me and Dimitri, and almost everyone smiled... Almost.

Next to Jill sat Adrian, and I felt how my heart aced with him as he sat there looking miserable.

"Yaay!" Lissa said. "Truth or Dare!" she jumped happily up and down.

We all sat in a circle and started playing truth or dare.

Eddi were fastest.

"I go first. Christian truth or dare?"

* * *

**A.N. _Review_ and tell me what you think! :D **

**I cope with criticism so don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Next chapter will be funnier, I mean truth or dare! x) I know it is ****cliché** **but I love truth or dare x)**

**also come with suggestions what you want them to do later in the story! :D**

**xoxo LostSacrifice **

**3**


	2. Truth or Dare!

**A.N. Hey guys! SORRY SORRY SORRY for the late update! Have just started school and have A LOT to do, and my two piano homework takes up all of my spare time, but I'll do the best I can to update as often as I can :)**

**and thx for the 7 reviews! :D I'm glad you liked the first chapter! :)**

**anyways, I own NOTHING! All of the characters belongs to Richelle Mead, the amazing person who first wrote about Rose and her adventures, without her Vampire Academy wouldn't exist... we are FOREVER grateful! :)3**

**xoxo LostSacrifice**

**

* * *

**

"I go first. Christian truth or dare?"

"... truth" Christian said after sitting awhile thinking.

Eddie smiled.

"I would REALLY want to know what Rose told you earlier that made you run in to that wall!" Eddie laughed, ran in to a wall?

Before he got a chance to answer I interrupted with a surprised voice.

"You ran into a wall?" I started to giggle hysterically and so did Lissa. Suddenly Dimitri burst out in a loud laugh and everyone started laughing, well except for fire boy, but he doesn't count.

"IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW..." Christian yelled through our curtain of loud laughs which slowly ebbed out in silence. Fire boy waited til everyone was quiet. I peered over at Dimitri whom´s guardian appearance had gone away, now he sat in a sofa between me and Lissa giggling like a little schoolgirl. His face were hidden in his palms while he tried to hide the fact that he was laughing out loud inside himself... Damn what was he on?

"Rose told me... That Dimitri´s manhood is ten times mine!" he said with a fake sob.

"I DID NOT!" I quickly announced "I said that 'Dimitri is ten times the man that you are, I mean it...' and you interpreted it in your own way!"

"Well you told me that you've told him that my manhood was ten times bigger than his, then he ran off." Dimitri said with a smile "I think you intended it to be in that way Roza..." he smiled and patted my head.

"Well... I'm not completely innocent..." I said with a smile and Dimitri just laughed.

"INNOCENT! You've ruined my dreams! Now all I can think of is that..." he trailed off, just when he started to realize what he was saying. We all looked at etch other and Mia started to giggle... That was when the REAL outburst broke loose. The earlier laugh attack was nothing compared to the current one! As we laughed I looked around the room and found that everyone had started drinking, even Dimitri... _So THAT'S why he'd giggled so much _I thought.

The only one not laughing was Adrian, poor guy... My laughter died. He seemed so sad, I really broke his heart and when his eyes met mine I saw that they were red-rimmed and tired, like he'd been crying for days.

Adrian leaned over towards the table standing in the middle of the room and picked up a full bottle of vodka, then he chugged it.

I woke up from my thoughts when Dimitri touched my hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked with his voice lowered to a whisper, the others where still laughing and Adrian still chugged his vodka.

"Yeah, just thinking of..." I couldn't continue.

"We'll talk about it later okay?" his hand stroke my cheek and he leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was sweet and his tongue touched my lower lip, asking for permission to enter, which I gladly gave him. Just before I was to deepen the kiss even more we where interrupted by Adrian.

"Isn't it enough to steal my girlfriend? You have to make out with her in front of me to?" he slurred. He was drunk, but his

red-rimmed eyes shot deadly glares towards Dimitri and I, if looks could kill... me and Dimitri would have been lying dead on the ground while our last drops of blood slowly being drained out of our bodies.

"Adrian..." Lissa said.

"This is non of your business Lissa!" Adrian yelled at her. Okay, this is officially starting to freak the shit out of me... Adrian would NEVER yell at Lissa... EVER! Dimitri touched her arm and shook his head.

"You're right, this is between you and me... not anyone ells" I said and looked at Adrian "but since you've been drinking, I think it's best for everyone if we talk about this another day. When you are SOBER!" I put emphasis on sober so hopefully he would get the message.

"No little dhampir... you and I have already discussed this subject, and I wasn't talking to neither you or Lissa... I was talking to that cheep foreign labour you call Dimitri!" he looked at Dimitri and smiled a wicked smile. I felt a sting in my heart, that was almost exactly what I had said about Dimitri before he were assigned as my mentor back at st. Vladimir.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lissa raised her voice into a scream. "I don't like to use my power as a queen on my friends... but you give me no choice! Guardians!" two guardians ran in trough the door and looking surprised at me, Dimitri and Eddie.

"Take Lord Ivashkov back to his estate. He needs to sleep away the intoxication." Lissa told the guardians, they nodded and gripped his arms. Adrian cursed but knew better than starting to fight the guardians.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that kind of behavior... we will talk tomorrow" she said softly but Adrian just looked away.

"And so shall we" Dimitri said.

Adrian where dragged out of the room and we all sat quiet... watching etch other.

"Elvis have left the building... uhu huhh!" fire boy said with a fake Elvis voice and waving his arm like he was playing an guitar, and that small thing probably saved the evening... because we all started laughing.

"Shall we continue then?" Jill asked with a tiny voice.

"Yeah" Lissa said with a smile.

"Okay my turn..." Christians eyes went between me, Dimitri, Lissa, Eddie and Jill, but stopped at Mia.

"Mia! Truth or dare?" fire boy asked.

"Truth!" Mia answered with a confident smile.

"What is you most dirty sex dream you've ever had?" her confidence was gone with the wind and now she sat red as a beetroot and stuttered.

"c'mon Mia!" I encouraged her with a laugh.

"Yeah! C'mon tell us!" Eddie said.

"Me... Eddie... woods..." she whispered.

"Talk louder no one can hear you!" Christian encouraged her with a laugh, apparently he'd heard everything.

"I said! Me and Eddie having wild sex in the woods!" she yelled and her face deepened in a darker shade of red.

The room grew silent, like when you put a whet blanket over a roaring fire.

Eddie looked at Mia and blushed, she found the floor very, very, very interesting and brushed the carpet with her feet. I turned to Lissa and saw that she was smiling and I felt a smile crawl over my own lips, both Lissa and I'd known about Eddie´s crush on Mia, but we had no clue that Mia felt the same way... so this was a nice surprise.

"ehm... I'm..." Eddie stuttered "I'm... I'm in love with you too" he said with a sweet boyish smile and looked at Mia as she faced him.

"I love you" he declared and took her hand in a firm grip. Mia smiled as they leaned towards etch other and kissed.

Lissa, Jill and I let out an 'aaaw' as Mia and Eddie broke loose from etch other. Christian smiled and Dimitri laughed.

"Seems like it's going to be a happy evening after all..." Jill said.

"Yeah, well... now it's my turn!" she looked around the room and her gaze paused at Dimitri.

"Dimitri, truth or dare?" she said.

"Dare" he smiled that gorgeous smile of his. Mia started to think feverishly.

"Hey, lay down on the thinking, it's starting to smell like burned toasts in here!" I said with a laugh. I looked over at Dimitri and saw how he poured up another glass of vodka.

"Comrade!" his eyes switched to me "isn't that strong stuff?" I asked with a nod at the glass in his hand, he'd poured the vodka in an ordinary glass, the kind you drink water in. And it was filled to the top!

"Yes" when he saw the look on my face he smiled and said "I'm a Russian, you think I can't handle my vodka?" his smile grew.

"I'm sure you can handle vodka, but that's what? You 4th glass? That's enough to get ANYONE drunk" I told him with a frown. His hand putted down the glass and touched my cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm not drunk" he smiled.

"Well, pour some up for me... I really need it!" I said and laughed, he grabbed a glass and poured up the vodka in a glass and gave it to me. Dimitri hadn't lied... This really was strong stuff and I grimaced when the taste of it hit my tongue and warmed my throat.

"Dimitri" his eyes shifted from me to Mia "you'll have to run through the council chamber... Naked... while singing 'I feel pretty'"

Everyone started laughing, including Dimitri.

"Very well then ladies..." he said.

"I'm not a lady" Christian murmured.

"Are you not? I thought your name was Christina!" Dimitri announced with a stronger russian accent than usual and a laugh. I looked down at the table and saw that his 4th glass of vodka was empty... damn, he could drink FAST! As he stood up I saw that he hadn't been correct with him being NOT drunk, he swayed like a tree in a storm, and how he got out of his clothes so quickly was a miracle! I looked at the glass of vodka I had in front of me _Well, down the hatch Rose!_ I told myself, then I chugged the vodka.

When I rose my head spun and I fell right back in to the seat again, my second try was successful, but mostly because Lissa had grabbed my arm and to my surprise she was swaying a bit too.

Dimitri was first out of the room, running trough the big hallway leading to the council chamber. When we arrived outside the doors, Lissa laughed.

"I can't imagine what their faces would look like if the others in the council would see this!"

"Neither can I" Jill said laughing hard with Lissa.

And we opened the doors and Dimitri ran in to the room naked while singing:

"I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and GAAY! And I pity any girl who isn't with me today!"

I had never ever laughed so hard in my entire life.

When he came back to us we ran back to Lissa´s place and Dimitri got dressed again.

"You where right..." I heard a voice saying.

"What?" I turned and swayed a bit, it was Christian.

"He is bigger than me..." he was paler than usual and looked terrified. Then he laughed and smiled.

"I'm so glad that I'm drunk and wont remember that in the morning!"

Dimitri danced in to the room while singing 'I feel pretty' and swooped me in to a dance with him. Then we stopped and he leaned down and we kissed, I deepened the kiss while I ran my hands over his muscular torso. Dimitri suddenly broke loose, turned to Lissa.

"We'll be right back!" then he dragged me in to the room he'd came out from and pushed me on to the bed. He stood up and shut the door closed. Then he returned to me and kissed every part of my body and when his lips where brought back to mine we kissed passionate while we struggled to get out of our clothes.

* * *

**A.N. So there it is! The second chapter in 'a Hell of a Ride!' hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**will update as soon as possible! And don't forget to _Review!_**

**Love ya!**


	3. AN sorries! :o

**AN: Hey guys! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating in a VERY long time!**

**My parents have just got a divorce so I've been moving and such tings and I've also had so much piano that I had to do, and there's going to be even more of that cuz' I'm going to write a piano piece to a project in school... and I've played theater too, and we've practiced up to 6 days/week... but that's over now so I have much more time for my writing! :D**

**I'm still working on the next chapter, but hang on! It will probably be out some time in this week or the next :) **

**HANG ON! ;)**

**xoxo**

**LostSacrifice**


	4. Puking

**AN: Hey guys! FINNALY the 3 chapter is here! :D sorry for the late update, from now on I will try to update more :) **

**the usual disclaimer, I own NOTHING! Richelle Mead is the creator of the awsome Vampire Academy, I just borrow her characters for this story :p**

**I also want to say thx to Little Miss Evil that helped me with the russian translation! It really helps a lot thx! :)**

**xoxo LostSacrifice**

* * *

_"We'll be right back!" then he dragged me in to the room he'd came out from and pushed me on to the bed. He stood up and shut the door closed. Then he returned to me and kissed every part of my body and when his lips where brought back to mine we kissed passionate while we struggled to get out of our clothes. _

Suddenly he came to a stop.

Dimitris face started to shift in a greenish color and he trowed himself of the bed and puked. Damn... he was REALLY drunk.

"I'm... sorry..." he manged to say between the vomiting. I sat up on the bed reached for him and stroke his back gently while his body tried to get something up from the already empty stomach.

"It's okay comrade." I told him while I played with his hair.

"I better tell Lissa, so she doesn't get a chock when she comes in here later... after all this is her house, and her BEDROOM." he laid emphasis on bedroom, and for the first time since we entered the room I looked around. We really where in her bedroom... she would probably be pissed at Dimitri for puking on her fine carpet... but hey, he couldn't help it, and he was drunk so... And since she turned Dimitri back to a dhampir she had like some motherly love for him.

_Maybe not that pissed _I told myself.

"WOOOHOOO!" suddenly fire boy rushed in to the room with Eddie close behind.

"For fuck sake Christian! I don't want to see the two of them have sex!" Eddie yelled and launched himself against Christians back and nailed him to the ground. Then he looked up and saw me and Dimitri on the bed, not having sex.

"Oh..." then he just stood up and walked out of the room.

Fire boy just lay on the floor and laughing at something that I could not understand...

Then I looked down.

I sat bare chested on the bed next to Dimitri whom where laying completely naked over the bed and struggling not to puke.

"Если ты не выберешься оттуда через 5 секунд, клянусь, я тя просто убью!" Dimitri yelled and sat up, looking at fire boy. Damn was my russian god sexy? I just LOVE when he yelles at Christian... it makes him more sexy than he already is in a way... dunno why

though. Or well I do fire boy is always going to be fire boy, and I love it when someone yells at him!

"umm... What?" Christian breathed out.

"I said... IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE IN 5 SECONDS I WILL KILL YOU!" Dimitri yelled once again, but this time in English. Christian ran out of the room before Dimitri even could count to 1.

Dimitri muttered something quietly in russian and wobbled slightly on the bed.

I stood up from the bed and walked over the soft emerald green carpet towards the door and shut it tightly.

My god looked up with a smile on his face, his hungry eyes fed on my almost naked body. Then he met my gaze.

"You are so beautiful..." he said looking deep in my eyes. I walked back to the bed and curled up in his lap.

"Я люблю тебя " he whispered softly in my ear.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means I love you." Then he leaned down and kissed, out lips met in a passionate and lustfull kiss.

We stopped and listened becuase some weird noices where starting to flow through the closed door.

"What the-" Dimitri didn't get any further before some loud singing started. It was fire boy...

"SO I PUT MY HANDS UP! THEY'RE PLAYING MY SONG! THE BUTTERFLYS FLY AWAY! NODDING MY HEAD LIKE **YEAH**! MOVING MY HIPS LIKE **YEAH**! I GOT MY HANDS UP! THEY'RE PLAYING MY SONG! I KNOW I'M GONNA BE OK! YEAH IT'S PARTY IN THE USA!"

I was fully dressed and outside the room before he'd sang trough one sentece.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Why the HELL are you playing MILEY CYRUS?" I yelled at Christian.

"She is amazing! Am I the only one who can see that?" he yelled back at me.

"Yes you are Christian" a voice from the door said, we all turned around and there stood Adrian.

* * *

**AN: OOOH! Something is going DOWN! Sorry for the Miley Cyrus song... I don't like her.**

**And sorry all the Miley lovers out there, but I don't like her at all... x) I'm more of a goth/rock/punk type of girl, the music you find in my room is Evanescence, Sex Pistols, Ebba Grön, Within Temptation, Bring Me the Horizon. That sort of music :p**

**And a short chapter this time, SORRY! But my imagination needs abit summer ;)**

**I hope I will be able to write a longer chapter soon!**

**And Thank you for all the support I've got! It means alot!**

**xoxo LostSacrifice**


	5. Deep talk!

**Hello guys! Sorry! I really don't have an exuse for the lack of writing these last months… but still, better late than never right? ;D**

**So here it is... the fourth chapter of A Hell of a Ride!**

**The usual disclamer I own NOTHING, I only borrow Richelle Meads characters for my fanfiction.**

**Hope you all enjoy ;)**

**xoxo LostSacrifice**

* * *

_"WHAT THE FUCK! Why the HELL are you playing MILEY CYRUS?" I yelled at Christian._

_"She is amazing! Am I the only one who can see that?" he yelled back at me._

_"Yes you are Christian" a voice from the door said, we all turned around and there stood Adrian._

"Adrian, seriously didn't I say that you and Dimitri can talk about this tomorrow?" Lissa said glaring at Adrian.

"Yeah, but your guardians didn't mind me coming in again..." Adrian said with a smile tath told me that he would not wait til tomorrow to talk to Dimitri.

"Wait... don't tell me... you used spirit on them didn't you? My god Adrian, havn't I told you that you are not allowed to use your powers on my guardians!" Lissa was starting to get pissed.

"Several times... still I don't care." Adrian said still smiling at her.

I looked around in the now quiet room... everyone glared at Adrian the Miley Cyrus song was the only thing that ecoed through the room. Fuck! A bad song to this bad bad moment... how appropiate.

"You want to talk now instead Adrian?" Dimitri said from behind me, with a really mild voice I must say.

"Damn right I want to talk now!" Adrian screamed at Dimitri clunching his fists.

"Then we'll go out and talk... alone." Dimitri walked towards Adrian but I got a hold of his arm.

"Are you insaine?" I whispered.

"Let me go Roza. I agree with Adrian that he and I must sort this shit out." Dimitri smiled to me and stroke my cheek with his warm hand while his eyes looked in to my bare and immortal soul.

"Just be gentle with him." I said quietly. Two of the people I love most in this world where like enemies becuase of me... I just want them to go along so we all can hang out, maybe that's too much to ask.

When Dimitri had left the room with Adrian everyone exhaled at the same time. The room was filled with a huge sigh.

The tension had been so severe that I was just waiting for the blood red roses to wither and fall down on the dark couchtable that they stood upon.

"Shit is going down... but I never thought that Dimitri would be able to stay so calm." Eddie said with a small smile painting his face with what looked like happiness, but it couldn't be happiness right? I mean who in the world would think this shit was a good idea?

"Yeah, I mean if Dimitri is so calm, then maybe Adrian can calm down too? Then they can have a nice and calm discussion and – maybe, if we're lucky – even become friends." Lissa said with a hopefull grin on her face.

Woah! I never tought of it that way... maybe, just maybe. I told myself.

"Yeah, then we all could hang out! Not worrying with Dimitri kicking Adrians ass for beeing rude!" Fire boy said with a frown on his face.

"That would be nice for a change." I mumbled.

**.-*.DPOV.-*-.**

I walked sofly in the corridor behind Adrian, who stubbornly smashed his feet against the floor each time he took a step.

A soft smell of freashly baked bread filled the hallway, that reminds me of home... mama baked the best bread in all of Russia! As my thoughts lingered in my home in Russia Adrian and I had reached his room, where we both agreed that we would talk.

He opened the door and walked in. I didn't wait for an invitation, becuase I knew that I would get none... better to have this over with.

"Adrian..." I started softly, the last thing I wanted was a fight. It's just better to stay calmn.

"Don't you 'Adrian' me!" Adrian literaly screamed to my face.

"You come back from the dead, promises that you wont take her back! Then suddenly you just change your mind and fucks Rose, WHILE SHE WAS STILL MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Adrian had tears in his eyes. I sat down on a chair so that he wouldn't feel at a disadvantage becuase of my height.

"You know I'm so sick of it all! For once I thought I would get to be happy, then you came!" Adrian looked like he would burst.

"I can still taste the poison that we all call love! And that's the poison Rose gave me... but this isn't like any ordinary poison... It's a poison I crave for, a poison that I need. And you took it away from me!" Adrian looked so sad, but still he screamed, and I stayed quiet.

"Why the fuck won't you say anything?" Adrian was now crying while screaming, but I couldn't tell if it was of anger or sadness... maybe both?

"Becuase I don't know what to say Adrian..." his eyes shifted between confusion and anger.

"My love for Roza have since the day I met her been great. I can not live without her... I tried, but see where that led me. I just couldn't let her go. I am truly sorry for everything that I have done to you, I know that what I did wasn't right to you... but I can't rewind time. And I am really sorry to say this, but I don't want to rewind time either. Becuase then Roza would be unhappy, I would be unhappy... but you would stay happy. I don't want to harm you in any way, but I can't do that to Roza. I know how horrible she felt without me, but that don't keep her from still loving you." Adrians eyes watched me... now filled with chock instead of anger.

"Yeah right, nothing to say..." He whispered.

"I am truly sorry Adrian, and I wish you happiness and a long an loving life... but I can't nor am I allowed to give you Roza. That was her choice, and she made it pretty clear who she chose." I watched Adrian to wait for his next move.

"I know... but I just wanted her to be mine..." Adrian whispered while tears fell from his eyes.

"Can't we just stop fighting? Maybe try to be friends, we don't need to be best friends. But just enough friends to get Roza happy... becuase I sens that that's what we both want, right?"

I waited for his answer while he turned and looked out the dark window.

"Yeah, but I can't promise that I can keep in with all my comments..." Adrian said turning to me with a frown on his face.

"I didn't count on it either." I said with a small laugh, and to my surprise Adrian started laughing with me. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

**.-*.APOV.-*-.**

Could me an Belikov be friends? I really don't know... Her poison still makes me wither from the inside out, I still love her. But for her... well let's just say that I'm willing to give it a try.

Adrian and Belikov sitting in a tree, both hunting and craving for Rose... how is this going to end?

* * *

**Well, here it is! Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter! And I PROMISE! There will be more to come, but have patience! ;) The one who waits for something good never wait's too long!**

**So tell me! What did you guys think? _Review_!**

**Btw, hope you all had a WONDERFUL x-mas and a Great New Year! ;D I know I had :p**

**( Sorry for any grammatical errors xD )**

**Love you all!**

**xoxo LostSacrifice**


End file.
